072314tethysthiago
10:19 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:19 -- 10:20 GA: | Hey. | 10:20 GA: | You remember Pink, uh, Eddy? | 10:20 TA: I do. 10:20 GA: | Turns out he's a pushy prick. | 10:20 GA: | He's trying to get Red to auspistize between us. | 10:20 GA: | We should mess with them. | 10:21 GA: | Put aside our differences, and have some good ol' troll vs human fun. | 10:21 GA: | Or half human or whatever. | 10:21 TA: Hehe. I like how you think, girl. 3=:P 10:21 TA: What do you propose we do to him, then? 10:21 GA: | I don't know, you're good at these evil plan things. | 10:21 GA: | You're like, a cartoon villain. | 10:22 TA: I'm a dramatic villian, imbecile./I'm too cool for that cartoon shit, you know. 10:22 GA: | Yes, yes, you don't shout 'FOOLS!' after every sentence, you're a proper villain. | 10:23 GA: | Anyway, I think we should both talk to him exclusively about how much we want to kill each other. | 10:23 TA: That's kind of a boring way to do it... 10:23 TA: 3=:| 10:23 GA: | Maybe we could have a duel to the death, ending in us making out in front of him? | 10:24 TA: That could possibly work, it's surprising. 10:24 GA: | Honestly, the travel costs might outweigh how funny it'll be. | 10:24 TA: But I don't know when us three will have met. 10:24 TA: Yes. 10:24 GA: | Do you have any ideas? | 10:24 TA: ((sec)) 10:28 TA: ((have we ever met IRLIG?)) 10:28 GA: (( maybe once or twice, though probably not in the palace )) 10:30 TA: It would need to be believable, but.../I have an idea for something quite big. 10:30 GA: | Okay. | 10:33 TA: We will lead on Eddy about a threat./He will be convinced it is a real thing./He will run to go tell Enzo, and then/he will find us mid combat, hopefully/then, just as they are about to butt in.../BAM. We kick their asses, then we makeout. 10:33 GA: | Okay. | 10:34 TA: You are okay with doing this plan, then? 10:34 GA: | Yeah. | 10:34 GA: | You're probably going to stab me while we make out, but whatever. | 10:35 TA: Come on, Tethys, I'm not THAT deceitful. 10:35 GA: | Yes you are. | 10:35 TA: 3=:] 10:35 GA: | So what do you mean by 'lead on'? | 10:35 GA: | We gonna get in a ship and park on his lawnring and then duel it up? | 10:36 TA: I mean by dropping subtle hints and stuff./Hints about when and where it will occur. 10:37 GA: | I doubt he has the ability to travel to wherever it'll happen. | 10:37 GA: | He's on that blue fuck. | 10:37 GA: | Or... what'd they call it? Earth? | 10:37 TA: Earth. 10:37 GA: | Yeah. That. | 10:38 GA: | Where would we duke it out? | 10:39 TA: I can go anywhere, really. And you? 10:39 GA: | Eh. I'd need to hitch a ride, but I can go anywhere as long as I don't be out for too long. | 10:39 GA: | Two weeks at the most. | 10:39 GA: | Maybe a month if I say I'm going to visit a moirail who just lost their matesprit on Earth or something. | 10:40 GA: | Don't get me wrong, this plan has plenty of dramatic flair, but it has far too many variables to actually work out how we want it to. | 10:40 TA: I can come and get you, like we used to. 10:40 GA: | Heh, yeah, those were fun times. | 10:41 GA: | I'd run out to the edge of the city and meet up before anyone could notice Ryspor freakin' Tezeti's son was in town. | 10:43 TA: I think if you tell them of your travels,/and then I "learn about it" from those two/dropping blatant hints about my motives,/we can lead them to go wherever, yea? 10:44 GA: | Maybe. | 10:44 GA: | I doubt they'd go and try to save me. | 10:44 GA: | Unless I was like, 'Come save me!' But I'd call cooler friends to help me out. | 10:44 GA: | Hm, not that they know I have cooler friends... | 10:45 GA: | So I'd be saying I'm currently out vacationing or on a road trip or something? | 10:45 TA: Well, I mean. Eddy does FLARP a good deal. 10:45 TA: He does strike me as the heroic type. 10:46 GA: | Nah, he strikes me more as the loser protagonist. | 10:46 GA: | In a high school setting. | 10:47 GA: | Assuming you don't just stab me the second I get on the ship, though, it might just work. | 10:47 GA: | And hey, maybe we could become real kismesis...es? Kismesis'? Kismeseses... Black partners. | 10:47 GA: | >;) | 10:47 TA: 3=;] 10:47 TA: I think it will work out, we can get them. 10:48 GA: | Well, now that we're in cahoots, you know anything about that crazy cryptic guy? | 10:48 GA: | I've got private investigators comin' outta my ass asking me questions about him and I've never even talked to the guy. | 10:48 TA: cthonicCatamite or... someone else? 10:49 GA: | Yeah. Him. | 10:49 GA: | 'pparently he's freaking a bunch of people I know out. | 10:50 TA: I like him, but I don't know much, sorry. 3=:| 10:50 GA: | I'd be careful. He had the personal info of one of my friends and sent them a package. | 10:51 GA: | A death threat package. | 10:53 TA: This changes things quite a bit, honestly. 10:53 TA: I thought he was simply out of his mind. 10:53 TA: Or at the very least a bit Psychic. 10:54 GA: | Look at us, sharing info that will keep each other from being killed. | 10:54 GA: | We're practically back up to our old hijinks now. | 10:55 TA: I hate to admit it, but you are right. 3=:P 10:55 GA: | I think we should call a truce on the whole killing each other thing. Just for a bit. | 10:56 GA: | Not on the dueling part though. That'll be fun. | 10:56 TA: Do you actually think I'm serious? 10:57 GA: | Are you ever serious? | 10:57 GA: | You about to say something like, 'I don't actually hate you'? | 10:57 TA: Good point 3=:P 10:58 TA: Hey! I wouldn't go there, Tethys. 10:58 GA: | Because that'd just make me hate you more. >;) | 10:58 TA: Aw damnit! 3=>:[ 10:58 GA: | Sigh. I suppose I should explain why for the past few... sweeps, now, I've been trying to push you away. | 10:59 GA: | Because it'd never work. And I know that means it'd definitely work by movie rules, but it'd actually never work if I was dating you. Your dad and my dad, our places in society... | 11:00 TA: Why are you saying this now? 11:00 TA: I'm confused about the timing, first off. 11:01 GA: | I don't know. I think for a while there I got lulled into the routine. Train, talk to one or two people, go to sleep. Train, talk to one or two people, go to sleep. And for a while it was fine. | 11:01 GA: | But recently... I've met more people. And decided maybe I'd take more control of my life. | 11:02 TA: I'm capable of sneaking away, though... 3=:| 11:03 GA: | Me too. | 11:03 TA: When I pass Alternia, we can meet! 11:03 GA: | Yes, we can. | 11:03 GA: | And we can beat the crap out of each other, see who'd really win in a fight. | 11:03 TA: And as we get older, it's easier. 11:03 GA: | And then make out for hours. | 11:04 GA: | Yeah. When we were just angsty teens, it was a lot harder to rationalize doing stuff like this. | 11:05 TA: But we're becoming adults though, Tethys. 11:05 TA: We can make our own decisions you know! 11:05 GA: | Yeah. | 11:08 GA: | So I guess we're doing this, then. | 11:08 GA: | Wait. | 11:08 TA: We're making this happen. 11:09 GA: | Some stuttery chick gave me a warning recently. | 11:09 GA: | That bad stuff was gonna happen. | 11:09 GA: | We'll have to post-pone it for a little while, at least until I can make sure that nothing dangerous is actually happening. | 11:09 TA: Bad stuff? How so? 11:10 GA: | She was vague. Said she couldn't tell anything more than 'shit's gonna be fuuuucked'. | 11:10 TA: So you want to wait to see what happens? 11:11 GA: | Yeah. | 11:11 TA: Let's fuck with the dipshits first though, come on. 11:12 GA: | I dunno. I'd rather wait it out. | 11:12 GA: | Just give me a month. | 11:12 GA: | It would just be terribly genre blind of me to ignore a dramatic, vague warning like that. | 11:12 TA: Ugh. You can be so frustrating sometimes. 11:13 GA: | Me? Frustrating? Nooooooo. Definitely not. | 11:13 TA: We aren't acting out a movie, Tethys. 11:14 GA: | That's what they always say. | 11:14 GA: | I won't allow myself to be contractually genre blind! | 11:14 TA: rolls his eyes in frustration. 11:15 GA: | Anyway, her warning might have had some basis in reality. | 11:15 GA: | A few people actually know her. Admittedly, it was the nerds, but it's still something. | 11:15 GA: | Plus, with that crazy cthonic guy on the loose, I wouldn't want to risk it. | 11:17 TA: I guess you're right. Things are wierd currently. 11:18 GA: | I definitely look forward to beating you up and then beating up a bunch of other nerds, though. | 11:18 TA: I think you have the first part backwards though. 11:19 GA: | No, I'm going to be beating up three nerds, except I'll spare you a few stress boxes so you can help me beat up the other two. | 11:20 GA: | After all, we have to make this fight believable. | 11:20 TA: I'll beat you within an inch of your life <3< 11:20 GA: | I'd beat you within an inch of yours, but you don't have enough to spare. <3< | 11:22 TA: Sure you will 3=:P 11:23 GA: | (That was a joke about your bulge being small. In case you didn't pick up on it. Because the amount of obviousness was miniscule. Just like your bulge.) | 11:23 TA: 3=:| 11:23 TA: I hate you so much, Tethys. 11:24 GA: | I hate you too, you disgusting fish fuck. | 11:24 TA: I hope you trip and break your shoulder, bitch. 11:25 GA: | I hope your ship turns too quickly and you stub your toe on something. | 11:25 GA: | Your pinky toe. | 11:25 TA: :O 11:25 TA: I mean... 3=:O 11:25 GA: | Yeah, I went there. | 11:25 TA: Your burn was so sick I forgot. 11:26 GA: | Maybe that was a bit too far. I'm sorry. | 11:27 TA: Don't be sorry, I hate it perfectly. 11:27 TA: Your spite tastes like sweet soiled ass biscuits. 11:27 GA: | I also hope that you hit your funny bone on something, and it has that weird uncomfortable feeling for like a whole fifteen seconds. | 11:27 TA: Now it's just getting silly. 3=:P 11:28 GA: | Yeah. | 11:28 GA: | I thought maybe I'd mix it up a bit from our usual stuff. | 11:28 GA: | Though it's probably not as effective. | 11:28 TA: It's different. 3=;] 11:28 GA: | We're keeping this a secret, right? | 11:29 GA: | Or were we just going to flaunt it in their faces? | 11:29 TA: We're keeping it a secret till the ruse. 11:30 GA: | Okay. But this is official, right? I can die knowing I at least filled *one* quadrant? | 11:30 TA: I'd prefer if you didn't die, but yet. 11:30 TA: Yes* 11:30 GA: | Not that I intend to die any time soon, of course. >;) | 11:31 GA: | (I've got like, all four physical stress boxes, I'll be fine.) | 11:31 TA: We are officially kismesises. 11:31 GA: | I'm honored to have such putrid filth in my black box. | 11:31 GA: | I couldn't have hoped for a sorrier pile of fish shit. | 11:32 TA: And I couldn't wish for a worse partner. <3< 11:32 GA: | I've gotta go, you cunt, but I'll be back later. | 11:32 GA: | <3< | 11:33 TA: Alright. Talk to you later. 3=>:] 11:33 -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:33 --